sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitona Nobume
Background Information Hitona’s parents were a wealthy couple, owning a chain of restaurants and trading companies. They never suffered under the grasp of hunger or poverty; instead both generations were born with a silver spoon in their mouths. As a baby to a toddler, Hitona was given much freedom to the point where she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. Her parents gave her whatever she wanted and always listened to her when she spoke. Luckily, she did not act like an absolute spoiled brat whenever she did not get want she wanted. Instead, she would wait patiently for her parents to change their mind or earn it herself in some other way. Hitona was the typical stuck up rich girl in her class. Except, she was not quite stuck up, but more oblivious to how people of a lower financial status lived. “Oh, your diamond necklace disappeared? Get a new one, there are plenty.” Would be her responses, or maybe even “I’ll treat you guys to a five star restaurant, it’s not expensive.” People either disliked or liked her, nothing in between. Despite being surrounded by gold-diggers and fake friends, Hitona knew how to weed out the fakes with the legit. Once she figures out who the fakes are, she harasses them from the shadows, using her money to hire petty thieves and bullies. Without any actual talent in combat during her academy days, Hitona ended up aiming more towards genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. She is able to sit back and heal others without actually having to fight. Instead she preferred to cook and play during her free time, and usually slacked off during training. Over the course of a year, her parents had finally grown to notice that they had spoiled her too much. They took away the majority of her allowance, and basically reduced the amount of money spent on her “needs”. Hitona’s so-called “real friends” turned their backs on her when they found out that she was no longer able to pay for their food and other material things. Her judgements towards those friends were wrong, so as a result she grew more brutal and held onto her grudges. As revenge and punishment, she left her specialty pastry—diarrhea bomb. Leaving them on the doorsteps of her victims (ex-friends), she waited until the next day of school for reports of absent students. A handful of her victims were successfully pranked, while two of them had to stay home and tend to their siblings/parents’ strange illness. Eventually, Hitona was suspended for the prank and was behind in class. While she was home, she experimented with her medical ninjutsu, as well as her knowledge in herbs and poisons. She managed to develop even more poisons that could do more than just cause diarrhea. Testing a few of them on her neighbors, Hitona had caused one of them to be rushed to the hospital. Luckily, they did not die. Shortly after she returned to the academy, she graduated at the age of fourteen. Hitona slacked off for a while, paying more attention to perfecting her art of food poisoning. Fortunately she was not just practicing how to hurt people, but also how to heal them. Hitona never bothered taking up missions for a while, and basically went on hiatus—or just disappeared from society. She was basically a bum at home, engorging on snacks while playing video games and experimenting on animals. By the time Hitona was sixteen, she had taken a liking to her new neighbor; a man in his early twenties who had just moved in. He provided her with a sense of strange comfort that eventually evolved into an addiction. She would stalk him day and night, luckily he was oblivious. Not only because she seemed harmless, but simply because she was a teen. The moment she had discovered that he was a married man, she went overboard. In a blind rage, she had poisoned his wife by sprinkling rat poison onto her food. Taking advantage of the man’s weakness after his wife’s death, Hitona had tried to comfort him. Brushing her off, she once again got engulfed by rage, and ended up suffocating him with a pillow as he slept. To hide the evidence, she devoured his body by cooking bits and pieces of him, then feeding him to strays as well as having some herself. She could not live down the crime that she had committed, and nobody seemed to notice the couple’s disappearance. Instead they were deemed missing or spirited away. To get her mind off of the crime, Hitona took on missions that eventually promoted her to chunin. She even mutilated her own hands and genitals. Sometimes, she would have a sudden craving for human flesh. Personality & Behavior Hitona possibly has a case of a mental illness, because of the fact that she can act irrational. Her incapability to recognize right from wrong, normal from abnormal makes her a potential mental nut job. She has a very low tolerance for heat, and always prefers the cold over anything. Too much heat can drive her to the edge and she will react with a short temper, and maybe even more aggressively. Always having dark humor, Hitona likes to crack inappropriate jokes or rub salt on wounds while laughing about it. She is always ready to laugh and have some fun (even during bad timing). Hitona likes to observe others to the point where it’d seem like she were stalking someone. When she takes an interest in an individual, she likes to approach them and touch them as if she were giving them a physical examination. On a few occasions, she’d ask them strange personal questions and even speak to them in a questionable tone. She can be socially awkward and is usually quiet around those she dislikes.When she is ignored, she grows increasingly hostile and may start having a semi-mental breakdown. Once Hitona has grown attached to someone, she will open up to them (to an extent). Unfortunately, there are dire consequences when those that Hitona favors start ignoring her. She panics and starts having anxiety attacks, afraid to be abandoned and left alone with nobody to speak to. On the normal side, Hitona has manners of a higher class lady and addresses people by ‘sir’ or ‘miss’. She seems like a typical woman when she is cooking or dealing with children. She adores anything cute or soft, therefore she becomes like any other female who melts at the sight of something that can bring out their maternal instincts. Unfortunately, she may accidentally hurt the object of her affection by being too rough or manhandling them. Appearance Hitona usually wears a mask to feel cool, but she also wears a lot of sleeved tops because she feels self-conscious about her body. With a stylish side to her, she designs her own clothing by using old pieces of cloth that nobody wants. As a result her outfits usually vary depending on the occasion. She does not wear the stereotypical sandals that a normal ninja would. Taking advantage of her mobility as a healer, Hitona prefers wearing boots with thicker heels to prevent tripping and such. Although sometimes in combat, she prefers being barefoot; unless there were broken pieces of glass laying around. Then shoes would be necessary. Her hair is a platinum blonde, usually mistaken for silver. Because of her self-mutilation and experimenting, the left side of her body has a discoloration that makes her appear demonic or infected. Hitona's eyebrows are always curved as if she were sad, but that is her natural facial expression. Her hair is usually tangled and wavy, messy frequently since she does not feel like combing it. Usually she keeps it untied because of how lazy she is with her hair. Nindo "Do you prefer to be fried, boiled, baked, or eaten raw?" Skill-Graph Library Casual Clan-Specific Spars/battles Storyline Missions Training Approved By Kurasake (talk) Category:Characters